


So Much to Tell You

by AnnWasserstein



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alzheimer's Disease, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWasserstein/pseuds/AnnWasserstein
Summary: Rey Kanata hasn't had an easy life. Since she was a little girl she has had to work hard to get by. She is hardworking, cheerful and values her little family more than anything else. However, she has to face another ordeal, losing the only mother she has ever known, Maz. It's at when difficult time that she meets Ben.Kylo Ren has lived a life of luxury for as long as he can remember. He is cold, calculating, intimidating and one of the richest men in the world. The attachment of any kind is forbidden to him. Not only because he is comfortable with his solitary life but also because the demons of his past prevent him from doing so. What he doesn't know is that fate has another plan for him, one that will bring him face to face with his past.Ben Solo is back and Kylo doesn't know how to deal with it, all thanks to that little girl who has come to destabilize his perfect bubble. Nothing is what it seems and the secrets they hide will change their lives forever, maybe for the better. . . or for the worse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to apologize for the mistakes that may exist. I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta so I regret it. Keep that in before you read, if you'll stay to do it, thank you. I hope you like it.

_Hold On - Chord Overstreet_

He walked a couple of streets not knowing where he was going, slowly, with a lost look and a knot stuck in his throat. It hurts him to get away from her, but he loved her more than anyone, more than anything, and he would never deny her anything. Her happiness was his priority and if Rey wanted him out of her life, he would do so without putting up any resistance. Even if it meant that his whole world would fall apart.

He had planned his life meticulously so that nothing would stand in his way. He managed what he set out to do when he left his parents' home; power, money, recognition. He thought he had it all, and then the Rey appeared. She passed through his world like a ray of light and illuminated his darkness. She drove away the demons and for the first time since he was a teenager he allowed himself to dream again, but history was repeating itself. Somehow or other he always ended up hurting the people he loved, so everyone gave up on him; Luck, Chewie, even his parents, so why wouldn't she? He didn't blame her, he couldn't. If there's one thing that he knew for sure, it's that she deserved better.

***

The screams of people around him and the sound of something breaking took him out of his self-absorption. A drunken man who was speeding, stamped his car as he tried to turn around the avenue, right at the corner of the café where Ben had been just before.

A familiar chill ran down his spine, one he had only felt once before. Suddenly he found himself running toward the crash site. He had to be wrong, maybe it was his resistance to get away from her. There was no point in her being there, she was the first to leave the cafeteria after their argument and that was over ten minutes ago.  
His heart almost came out of his chest when just a couple of yards away. He saw a silhouette lying near the car tires in a blue dress that he would have preferred not to recognize.

"No! Rey!" he cried out in desperation.

As soon as he reached her he bent down beside her, wrapped his arms around her body and placed her in his lap. He felt a wave of panic when he saw the blood. She had wounds on her face, on her arms, the scarlet liquid was everywhere, staining his clothes.

"Help!" he bellowed at the approaching people. "Quick, call an ambulance!"

A petite woman who witnessed the scene approached when she saw that intimidating man with the gesture broken by concern.

"I did" she said nervously. "It's on his way"

Ben had barely noticed her, but he nodded his head in gratitude and turned his attention to Rey.Every second of waiting felt endless, eternal, it only increased the immense pain he felt inside seeing her like this.

"Rey, open your eyes" he begged, touching her face with his trembling hands. "Please, look at me."

***

  
A few minutes later he heard the sound of sirens approaching, but he kept looking at the woman lying in his arms, unconscious. Her wounds seemed superficial, yet it was no guarantee for him that she would be safe. No one knew better than Ben how calm a person could look when he was dying. The paramedics got out of the ambulance with a stretcher and their medical instruments; it was until then that Ben allowed himself to get away from her. He never thought that seeing men in medical uniforms would give him as much peace as he did at the time.

The emergency technicians didn't waste any time and quickly, with careful precision, put Rey on the stretcher. Ben stared with his fists clenched at his sides at the pressing need to do it himself. One of them checked her vital signs and put a collar on her, the other one prepared the oxygen mask while he asked Ben questions. He was silent for a moment not knowing what to say. He wanted to give them the answers they needed to keep her safe, but he knew no more than they did. If he hadn't given in, if he had made sure she wasn't around anymore, maybe none of that would have happened.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Are you related to the girl?" asked the paramedic next to him with a frown. The man seemed about to kick him out as if he was one of the peeping toms already haunting the ambulance

"She's my girlfriend" he growled sharply. The palpable threat in his tone scared the paramedic. He was intimidated him, but he couldn't care less, Ben wasn't going to allow them to take him away from her. He straightened up so that the man noticed the difference in height and gave him an icy look as he always did with anyone other than Rey.

"Excuse me," interrupted a red-haired woman. Ben recognized her instantly, it was the girl who called the ambulance. "I saw what happened" she continued. "She was going to cross the street, I tried to warn her, but she couldn't avoid it in time. Her head hit the pavement. She didn't put her hands in when she fell, she hugged herself.

Every word that came out of her mouth was like a punch to Ben's stomach. Images of Rey falling violently to the ground played in his mind like a horror movie that threatened to come true. A feeling of true panic that he hadn't felt since his father's death began to consume him.

He was going to lose his mind if they didn't get to the hospital soon, but he forced himself to calm down. It was not the time to have an anxiety attack, not with her lying on that stretcher, the attention would be diverted to him and it would delay them.  
With tears in his eyes and still deep in thought, he got into the ambulance. He took her hand, hope that even through unconsciousness she could perceive it and not feel alone.

"She's only asleep," he said to himself. "She'll be fine." He repeated it like a mantra to try to calm down.

***

  
When they arrived at the hospital, the driver opened the doors and the paramedics quickly lowered the stretcher. They ran to the emergency area, where a couple of doctors and nurses were already waiting.

He followed them.

"She is a 24-year-old woman, with lacerations on her legs and possible head trauma," one of the men yelled.

The nurses rushed to her, counted to three, and with the help of paramedics, changed her stretcher.

"Let Dr. Dameron know” said one nurse to her partner while she was taking Rey inside.

They entered a large room. In the middle of it was a counter surrounded by another pair of nurses talking to civilians, perhaps the parents of some patient. In the background there were large blue curtains dividing the beds into sections, but Rey was not placed in any of them, so Ben's anxiety increased with every step they took, until at last he glimpsed the room where they were going. It seemed to be full of machines that did nothing to calm his nerves.

"You have to wait in the waiting room," said the nurse, taking Ben by the arm to get him out of the restricted area. "I know you're worried, but my workmate needs your relative's information"

Ben was about to argue with the woman when Poe walked in. He wore a white coat and there were two doctors dressed the same way behind him who looked too young for their profession. When he saw Ben, he took off facemask and looked at him in surprise.

"Solo” he said by way of greeting.

"It's Rey" Ben just said with a choppy voice, pointing out the direction in which she had been taken.

The doctor's face paled.

"Shit!" he cursed "Go for Reid Now!" he ordered one of his residents "And you" he said pointing at Ben "Stay here, As soon as I find out I will let you know"

Ben nodded, running his hands desperately through his hair. He watched Poe disappear down the hall along with the nurse who was talking to him.

For the first time since she met Poe Dameron, he was glad he was with her.


	2. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a beta.

_What I’ve Done – Linkin Park_

_Chance often gives us that which we should not have presumed to ask._

Alphonse de Lamartine

"Is ... is it a joke?" The woman asked incredulously. She regretted the moment the words left her mouth when she saw her boss raised her eyebrows in her direction, but it was too late to get them back.

"Miss Phasma. Do you think I like to make jokes?" He asked seriously.

"No sir, excuse me." It is just that...

Kylo raised his hand to silence her. It was logical that his assistant was surprised, he had never missed work, not even when he was a simple employee, he took vacations and now he would be away for a full month.

"Go do what I asked."

"And what do I say to Mr. Snoke? He ordered..."

He narrowed his eyes in her direction at the mention of the man, as if trying to decipher it.

Through the corridors of the office some of his colleagues murmured that their boss was able to read minds, they claimed that with a glance he could know what they were thinking, even what they would do. At times like this Phasma actually believed it.

"I don't give a shit what he wants."

"But he left instructions..."

"Enough!" He yelled annoyed "Are you deaf?"

The blonde-haired woman jumped nervously. She had known him for twelve years and worked for him for almost nine and there were still times when he scared her, no one could blame her. Kylo Ren was an intimidating man, not only because of his inordinate height and cold gaze, but because he was too demanding and controlling. It was like a boiling volcano, if something did not turn out as I wanted, it would explode. His employees lived in fear of his continuous outbursts of anger that were becoming more frequent and less predictable; no one wanted to be in his presence when that happened.

"Listen, because I'm not going to repeat it," he warned in an icy voice. "You are my assistant, not Snoke's, if you have any problems you can go to human resources and request a change. Was that clear?"

She nodded, a little relieved.

"Now get out there and do your damn job." He pointed to the door. "And have Mitaka come to my office"

"I will, sir, with permission."

Kylo sighed, irritated when the woman left his office. If there was anything that bothered him more than being questioned by his nosy assistant, it was being underestimated. Who did Snoke think to be watching him? He did not need his supervision to do his job well, Kylo proved it to him and to all the workers of that company. Not for nothing was he now the owner and one of the largest shareholders of The First Order. No one helped him or gave him anything, much less the one he once considered his mentor.

Snoke was wrong if he thought he could manipulate him, he was no longer that stupid fifteen year old who followed his orders like a lap dog seeking approval.

Furious, he pounded his fists on the desk, trying to control his temper. He was overreacting, he knew it. It wasn't the first time that Snoke had tried to buy or intimidate his employees for information. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to control himself. Just last week they replaced the glass and furniture that he broke when a business did not go as expected. The eight stitches he received on his hand were still a visible witness to it.

He got up and walked to the long windows of his office in order to distract himself, before the enormous desire to destroy something, which persisted, clouded his judgment again.

Orange, yellow and black faded into the sky announcing the morning a couple of hours ago. The sun rose over the horizon casting its light on the windows of the skyscrapers that covered the city. The view was breathtaking, but to Kylo everything seemed gray and drab. He could no longer remember when was the last time he enjoyed that kind of banalities, it had been many years since everything went unnoticed. The only thing that mattered to him was his job. He lived for him like an addict; there was nothing good enough to tempt him to give it up.

He ran his hands through his hair. He had to calm down because in a couple of hours he had a meeting with the owner of a hotel chain that he was interested in acquiring and that purchase had to be made before the end of the day, under his terms, as was used to it, he wasn't going to accept anything else.

Everything had to be arranged and in perfect order before his departure. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. It would only be a month; a damn month that he would be out and then there would be nothing else to tie him to the past.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ahead"

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Asked his bodyguard.

"Yes, Mitaka," Kylo said as he sat down. The man a few inches shorter than him approached his desk and crossed his hands in a serious gesture, waiting for instructions.

Kylo had initially refused to have an escort. He didn't think it was necessary, he knew he was intimidating and big enough to fix it himself, and it wasn't like anyone wanted to mess with him, he only accepted because it was one of the conditions for assuming the position he now held as CEO. Eventually, over time, he realized that it was not as bad as he thought.

Mitaka, the chief in charge of his personal security was quite discreet and loyal. He did not intrude on his private life beyond what was strictly professional and kept his subordinates well trained and guarded. So he won her sympathy, which was very rare, of course the man had no idea. Kylo hated showing any kind of affection, no matter how superficial.

"I called you to let you know that I am going to dispense with the services of the bodyguards and you for this month, starting today." He held out his hand and handed her some checks. Take it as a vacation.

The guard was surprised, although he did not show any expression on his face. He knew his boss well enough to know not to contradict or question him. Even before entering his office, he saw the pale face of his assistant to know that he was not in the mood.

"I understand, sir." I'll take care of letting the others know. Do you need me to leave a weapon at your disposal?

"No, it won't be necessary. Just make sure they bring my car and leave it in the parking lot, before you leave."

"Of course"

Kylo shook his head in approval.

"You can leave now"

The man nodded and moved in the direction of the exit, he was about to turn the doorknob when his boss called him back.

"Mitaka, I don't need to remind you that this stays between us, right?" He murmured in a voice that contained a certain tone of warning.

The bodyguard knew who he was referring to by that insinuation.

"Of course not, sir." Count on my discretion” he said and left as fast as he could from that place.

***

The rest of the morning passed without further incident, her mood improving when she was finally able to focus on work. He managed to make some sales and bought at a lower price than the hotel chain was offering. He had lunch in his office, as usual, while making calls and scheduling appointments with potential buyers, at times he managed to forget what awaited him, the very idea of what he was going to do in the next few days made him desperate.

It wasn't until late at night when the door to his office crashed open, causing a deafening noise as it hit the wall, that Kylo knew the nuisance wasn't over yet. "That's all I needed" he thought, but he remained impassive, did not startle or look up from the papers he was reading, instead, he squeezed the cup in his left hand a little tighter and snorted irritably. It was not necessary to see the intruder to know who it was, there was only one person in the entire building who used to do that.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that you can't walk into my office without knocking, Hux?" He demanded in exasperation.

The red-haired man entered without more and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, looked at him over his glasses with an indifferent gesture.

"I got a memo from Phasma this morning," he interrupted as he lifted his tablet to show her. Is it a fucking joke?

Kylo dropped his back on the back of the chair and sipped his coffee.

"What's everyone got with the damn jokes?" He asked, not really wanting to know.

"Then it's true." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, enjoy it while you can," he replied sarcastically, as if that explained everything. "It will be the only time you are in charge in your entire life"

Hux adjusted his expensive suit jacket, eager for more information.

"Maybe I'll do better than you and take your job."

Kylo made a strange face, it was the closest thing to a smile the redhead had ever seen.

"We'll see"

It was no secret that Hux desired his position, when they met there was a certain disdain in his treatment. They both sought the then-boss's approval, which led to them being fierce competitors for quite some time, but in the end it was Kylo who got it. They weren't friends, let alone remotely close. Their relationship was based on work, although they had a strange way of treating each other and from time to time they would go for a drink to discuss strategies.

"I hope you can read," he stressed, pointing to the tablet where the file that took it there was still open. "And don't go running to tell Snoke"

Kylo suspected that Hux's loyalty to his former mentor did not undergo any change, as he claimed, despite being insulted and rejected the countless times. It was not a problem for him as long as it did not affect directly.

"You offend me" He put his hand to his chest in mock indignation.

The man on the other side of the desk watched him with the warning visible in his eyes.

"I won't, although I'll collect the favor."

It didn't surprise him, he didn't really care, he was used to it. Until now, he had not known anyone who did not seek to obtain some benefit from him, both men and women tried to earn it with compliments that Kylo found pathetic.

"Now instead of steal my time," Kylo continued, "tell me what happened to the chain of restaurants downtown. You already have an appointment with the owner?"

"I'll see him next Thursday"

"Don't offer him more than we agreed to," he warned.

"I know how to do my job, Ren," roared the redhead with a clenched jaw.

"And the residence?" Kylo asked, completely ignoring his annoyance.

Hux rolled his eyes.

"The changes were made, the expansion of the rooms, the kitchen and the gardens. Relatives of the tenants were informed and most agreed with the rate increase."

Kylo frowned

"The majority?"

"The director of the residence had problems with a girl."

Something inside him shook, but he didn't care.

"What a Girl?"

"Someone called Kanata." Apparently, the increase seemed excessive, but she ended up accepting it.

The last name didn't tell him anything, maybe she was a newly rich woman or a foreigner.

"Well. If she changes her mind, they may suggest that she transfer her family member to another location. I don't need scandals now that there are potential buyers."

"You realize that there are few places like these in the city, right? And that government residence are disgusting"

Kylo shrugged. He couldn't care less about the tantrum of a rich woman complaining about having to pay more. If she didn't mind abandoning someone in her family to a nursing home, he wouldn't take a few extra pennies from her either.

"I've had enough of you for today, I'm leaving."

The redhead walked towards the exit without being bothered by his reaction.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kylo muttered under his breath.

"Did you see the time?" It's time for you to go home and enjoy your vacation, Ren,” he teased with a sly laugh on his lips.

“Fuck off” Hux heard from behind him when he out.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, Hux was right. It was after nine o'clock at night, Phasma had left, as had all the staff two hours ago. The place was empty, except of course, for the guards who guarded the building.

He took his time to save the contracts that moments before he reviewed. He was satisfied with his work, he finished with all the pending items on his list, only the agreements that were made during the day remained, but that would be the task of the vice president, or rather, the temporary president of the company.

Against his will he stood up, grabbed his cell phone and keys, and walked slowly to the elevator, this time in no rush to get to his apartment, no matter how tired he felt.

***

The apartment was large and elegant, but sterile as a showroom despite the years it had inhabited. He bought it with the inheritance he received from his grandfather as soon as he was able to emancipate himself. He tossed the keys on the living room's marble table while loosening his tie and headed for the bar. He needed to drink some whiskey, the walk was shorter than he expected, for a Friday night the streets were strangely empty.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red light on the phone flashing indicating he had messages. He didn't bother to listen to them, he knew who the sender was. His mother always managed to get his number. In fact, he did not know why he did not get rid of him, no one else ever called him, if Phasma needed to locate him she called his cell phone. Perhaps because that red light was a reminder of his childhood when he passed it by the phone, waiting for it to ring with news from his parents, who were always traveling, one for work and the other because he simply did not want to be at house. However, he did not yearn for it anymore, all the disappointments he had as a child helped him not to fear loneliness anymore. He snorted. At least that's what his parents instructed him well. His greatest fear then became his best friend in his adult life.

He put the glass on the counter and went to his bedroom. It didn't take long for nightmares to make him wriggle uncomfortably in the fluffy sheets. It was months since that happened to him, but he knew why they were coming back now. The date was approaching, the day everything changed.

He sat up on the bed, breathing hard and the tightness still present in his chest. He made no attempt to look at his watch, he knew it was dawn, he didn't want to get up, but he couldn't go back to sleep either. If he closed his eyes again he would see him again and what he wanted most was to keep that man out of his mind for as long as possible. He rubbed his face with both hands and stood up, it no longer made sense to delay the inevitable.


End file.
